The Secrets of Angels
by Angelus Draco
Summary: Strange things tend to happen at Hogwarts - its part and parcel of the magical world but this strange? Don't think its ever happened. See what unfolds at Hogwarts when celestial interference comes into play. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer:  
I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho; that's © Yoshihiro Togashi, nor do I own Harry Potter; that's © of J.K.Rowling.  
+  
****Now I've got that out of the way, a little bit of info about this fic. My friend, Kelly, started this in our first year of college; she's working now and I've just completed my first year at university. Anyway, she was going to put it up but then writer's block struck and she never got around to doing it. So, I said I'd try. Unfortunately, I'vebeen having a bad case of writer's block but its shifted now.  
Enjoy!  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**PROLOGUE  
**(((((((((((((((((((((  
The threat that Voldemort posed, and consequently the worry that caused, was so great that it caused ripples of anxiety in both Heaven and Hell and it is down in Hell that this tale begins…  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
"YAMI HAS TO _WHAT_?!" roared a momentous voice that caused all the helpless souls, demons, devils, evil spirits, etc. to look up in some alarm before hastily resuming what they were doing beforehand. For to pause in the world of Hell, was not a wise move, especially when members of the Emperor's family were presiding over you; though, even they looked a little alarm at the roar of rage that emerged from the Throne Room…  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
The thunderous voice, emerging from the Throne Room, belonged to the Supreme Emperor of Hell, Satan, himself. His face was a dark puce colour and his breathing was laboured as he flung himself back onto his skull throne with its blood red velvet cushion and golden hand rests.  
His oldest son and heir presumptive, Lucifer, stood calmly before his father, watching and waiting for the rant to begin. With his father, it was never a question of 'if' but it was more like a question of 'when' he'd begin to start ranting.  
His brothers, Lucutus, Cascius and Damion stood by the doors, all of them ready to make a hasty exit if Emperor and High Prince began to fight. Satan took a deep breath and then launched into his rant.  
"There's _no way_, I repeat, _no way_ that _MY _Yami-kins is going to spend _any _sustained length of time in one of her animal forms! _NO WAY_!!!"  
He stomped his foot in a petulant and child-like manner and then threw himself back in his throne and glared defiantly at his older son.  
"Dad," Lucifer's voice oozed patience, although, there was a thin but veiled note of impatience. "King Yama is sending Hikari also."  
Satan, who had been gathering his breath in order to resume his ranting, paused for a moment. "Did you say Hikari?" he repeated, his face splitting with a smile.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Now, Yami was a hybrid; half angel and half demon and she was Lucifer's fifth child; he had nine others. Yami's oldest sibling was her brother Cyrus. He was a full demon, as were all her brothers and sisters, including the ten-year-old twins, Adrian and Anya. Yami was also Satan's favourite grandchild. As for Hikari, she was a hybrid too (she was half angel and half human).  
She bore no relation to any inhabitants in Hell but she _was_ Yami's best friend, however, she _was _the two hundred-year-old daughter of Angelo, who was the wisest of the Powers-That-Be, anyway, back to the story…  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Satan's face split with a smile as the tension fled his body and he reclined back against the blood red velvet backrest of his throne.  
"Well, if it's to keep an eye on Kurama, try and stop Voldemort _AND _if Hikari's going too, then I give my permission for Yami to go."  
Lucifer bowed. "As you wish Father. I will tell her to make sure that she comes to see you at some point; whenever she gets a free moment."  
Satan nodded his agreement. With that, Lucifer swept out of the room, with his brothers following.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
"Dad's got my flesh mags!" Lucutus complained as soon as they were all out of earshot.  
"Must be his homosexual time of the month." Lucifer soothed. Lucutus merely grumbled under his breath, and none of it was too flattering. Now, whilst Lucifer and Damion were bisexual but tended to like women a lot more, Lucutus was extremely gay whilst, in stringent contrast, Cascius was very straight. He was also prone to hit any man came onto him (excluding Lucutus; when he was obscenely drunk).  
Damion glanced at his older brother. "Why does he always suggest that Kurama needs some sort of watching?"  
Lucifer shrugged. "You know that Dad likes to highlight that, despite who her mother is, Yami is Grandpa's Little Princess, and outranks all of her cousins and siblings; except Cyrus."  
Damion smirked. "And is she her Daddy's Little Princess?"  
Lucifer grinned. "But of course."  
"Father's going to go ballistic when he finds out you'd already agreed for Yami to go _BEFORE _you asked him." Cacius drawled.  
Lucifer's blue eyes turned icy as he smirked at his brothers.  
"He probably already knows. I _am _Yami's father so I get to confirm whether or not she goes but because she his favourite granddaughter then it's a necessity that I inform him of what's going on."  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Lucifer snapped his fingers and four women, all dressed in bikinis and thongs, appeared before them, with the Princes of Hell's capes.  
Lucifer put his ruby red cape over his shoulders and tied the string.  
"Ready for a bit of 'External' baiting?" he asked the others, grinning sadistically.  
"You're so mean bro'." Damion drawled, grinning at the same time.  
"What can I say," Lucifer grinned, shrugging. "I am my father's son, through and through. Lets get going. Yama said the girls are due back anytime now and I want to have a word with Yami's mother; she's being snide and bitchy again."  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Hope you all like this. I'm quite pleased with it.  
**  
_"There's always a way to release what you feel. Let the creative energy flow and inspiration runs wild."  
_


End file.
